disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Disney Dream Portrait Series
The Disney Dream Portrait Series is a series of photographs taken for the Walt Disney Parks and Disney Cruise Line's "Year of a Million Dreams" campaign by portrait photographer Annie Leibovitz. It features celebrities posing as various Disney characters. Gallery Disney Dream Portrait Series - Where Wonderland is Your Destiny.jpg|"Where Wonderland is Your Destiny" with Beyoncé Knowles as Alice, Oliver Platt as the Mad Hatter, and Lyle Lovett as the March Hare Disney Dream Portrait Series - Snow White - Where You're the Fairest of them All.jpg|"Where You're the Fairest of them All" with Rachel Weisz as Snow White Disney Dream Portrait Series - Cinderella - Where Every Cinderella Story Comes True.jpg|"Where Every Cinderella Story Comes True" with Scarlett Johansson as Cinderella Disney Dream Portrait Series - Genie - Where Your Every Wish is Our Command.jpg|"Where Your Every Wish is Our Command" with Whoopi Goldberg as the Genie Disney Dream Portrait Series - Fairies - Where Magic Begins.jpg|"Where Magic Begins" with Julie Andrews as the Blue Fairy and Abigail Breslin as Fira Disney Dream Portrait Series - Prince Phillip - Where Imagination Saves the Day.jpg|"Where Imagination Saves the Day" with David Beckham as Prince Phillip Disney Dream Portrait Series - Beauty and the Beast - Where a Moment of Beauty Lasts Forever.jpg|"Where a Moment of Beauty lasts forever" with Jeff Bridges as the Prince and Penélope Cruz as Belle Disney Dream Portrait Series - Mermaids - Where Another World is Just a Wish Away.jpg|"Where Another World is Just a Wish Away" with Julianne Moore as Ariel and Michael Phelps as a Merman Peter Pan Portrait.jpg|"Where You Never Have to Grow Up" with Gisele Bündchen as Wendy Darling, Mikhail Baryshnikov as Peter Pan and Tina Fey as Tinker Bell Disney Dream Portrait Series - Jack Sparrow - Where Magic Sets Sail....jpg|"Where Magic Sets Sail..." with Johnny Depp as Captain Jack Sparrow Disney Dream Portrait Series - Pirates - ..And Adventures Become Legendary.jpg|"...And Adventures Become Legendary" with Johnny Depp as Captain Jack Sparrow and Patti Smith as Second Pirate in Command Pocahontas Portrait.jpg|"Where Dreams Run Free" with Jessica Biel as Pocahontas Disney Dream Portrait Series - Where Magic Speaks, Even When You are not the Fairest of them All.JPG|"Where Magic Speaks, Even When You are not the Fairest of them All" with Olivia Wilde as the Queen and Alec Baldwin as the Magic Mirror Disney Dream Portrait Series - King Arthur - Where You Are Always the King of the Court.jpg|"Where You Are Always the King of the Court" with Roger Federer as Arthur Pendragon Ursula Portrait.JPG|"Where Memories Take Hold and Never Let Go" with Queen Latifah as Ursula Hook Portrait.jpg|"Where Every Moment Leaves You Hungry For More" with Russell Brand as Captain Hook Disney Dream Portrait Series - Hitchhiking Ghosts.jpg|"Where You Can Go On The Ride of Your Afterlife" with Jack Black, Will Ferrell, and Jason Segel as The Hitchhiking Ghosts Aladdin&Jasmine.jpg|"Where a Whole New World Awaits" with Jennifer Lopez as Jasmine and Marc Anthony as Aladdin 55246400.jpg|"Where Romance is Celebrated" with Zac Efron as Prince Philip and Vanessa Hudgens as Aurora Disney Dream Portrait Series - Rapunzel - Where a World of Adventure Awaits.jpg|"Where a World of Adventure Awaits" with Taylor Swift as Rapunzel hauntedmansion.jpg|"Where Wickedly Good Things Await" with The Haunted Mansion Disneydreams_tiana.jpg|"Where You Always Follow Your Heart" with Jennifer Hudson as Tiana Jessica-chastain-merida-disney-dream-portrait.jpg|"Where Your Destiny Awaits" with Jessica Chastain as Merida zh:迪士尼夢幻人物寫真 Category:Promotional Galleries Category:Disney Dream Portrait Series